1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a weatherstrip for an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved weatherstrip including a sliding seal portion for sealing between a window glass and an open edge of a vehicle body allowing the window glass to be raised or lowered smoothly, and a process for producing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model First Publications Nos. 52-61810 and 58-90820 disclose a weatherstrip available to a sash-less door of an automotive vehicle. This weatherstrip is attached to an peripheral edge other than an upper edge of the sash-less door for sealing between the door and a door frame. An upper end portion of the weatherstrip defines part of a door west opening through which a window glass is raised and lowered. To the upper end portion of the weatherstrip, lubricant such as silicon is applied for reducing friction against the vertical movement of the window glass.
However, such a weatherstrip raises a drawback that an outer layer of the weatherstrip to which lubricant is applied tends to be deteriorated with age Additionally, applying lubricant to a sliding seal portion of the weatherstrip requires a complicated process, thus increasing manufacturing costs.